Shadow Twin
by angelequalsdevil
Summary: Shikaia Nara was the twin sister to Shikamaru Nara. She had a good life until it became troublesome. The moment she was placed into team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki she knew nothing would be the same. For all you Sakura lovers don't read because Sakura doesn't exist she's dead never born. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: How troublesome

Shadow Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter1

"… Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikaia Nara. Team 8 Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame…" Hold up wait one fucking minute I am on team fucking 7 with Sasuke Uchiha. Oh my god the fangirls are coming after me I am going to die. Naruto is perfectly fine a little annoying sure, but he's a good friend used to help me and Shika ditch all the time, but Sasuke.

"… Your jounin sensei's will be here any minute. Good luck."

Well I guess since we have to wait I might as well take a nap. I woke up 3 hours later to find no one there except for my team. "Hey Naruto where is everyone?"

"Oh hey Kaia you're finally up. Our stupid sensei still isn't here."

"Hn"

That was obviously the almighty Sasuke's reply. A tall, silver hair, one eyed man walked in said"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And shunshined in a swirl of leaves, he looked awfully familiar. "What a drag."

I got there in 15 minutes, since I walked there. When I arrived I saw them sitting down waiting for me. "This is going to troublesome isn't it?"

"Maa, how about we get to know each other. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams starting with the emo."

The scarecrow commanded. Naruto and I burst into laughter at that. "Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain man."

Well ok then he's certainly goth and suicidal, next.

"Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen especially when Iruka sensei buys me some and I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for the ramen to cook. And my future dream is to be hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

Poor Naruto I knew he had it tough. "Alright next the Nara."

"What a drag. My name is Shikaia Nara or Kaia, but don't call me Shika because that's Shikamaru's nickname. I like sleeping, eating, reading especially Icha Icha, and soft things. I hate troublesome things and being woken up early. My dream is to become the Head of the TI division like Ibiki Morino and not die."

"I'm sorry did you say Icha Icha as in smut that's only supposed to be read by people 18 and older." Said the scarecrow.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to read smut oh and by the way what's your name sensei" "Alright fine but you have to tell me which is your favorite book. Oh and my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I knew I've seen you before, I saw you in the bingo book. You're Kakashi of the sharingan eye or the shinobi that's copied over a thousand jutsus. The copy nin, and my favorite Icha Icha book is probably Icha Icha Paradise"

"Your parents even let you see bingo books. I'm not sure whether or not I should keep my eye on you and weirdly enough that's my favorite one too."

"Oh my god I think I love you, you just made a pun and you like Icha Icha." I think I fell in love; oh god is this how Ino feels towards Sasuke. No probably not.

"Anyways my cute little genin we have a survival test tomorrow at 0500. I don't suggest eating breakfast you might throw up." Then he vanished, Sasuke started walking away before I stopped him.

"Sasuke Uchiha we're having a team meeting right now."

"No, right now I'm going home."

"Did you know that the survival test is actually a test to weed out other genin. Only 33.3% will pass out of all of the other genin teams. The rest will end up in the genin corps. So right now we need to find out more information on Kakashi-Sensei and his 'survival test' so we don't fail."

"Fine Shikaia"

"Naruto I need you to ask the hokage, Sasuke go to the genin corps and see what you can find. I'm going to go ask other jounin. Meet at Ichiraku's in one hour. Alright go now."

Let's go see Shikaku Nara. I headed to the Nara compound to find my dad and from there I'll go ask my godfathers Inochi Yamanka and Choza Akimichi if I don't get the information I need.

"Otou-san what do you know about Kakashi Hatake and his 'survival test' "

Suddenly a fit of laughter was heard through the room

"My poor daughter has the jounin that has never passed a genin team"

"Otou-san don't make me call Okaa-san, and tell her you're bullying her favorite child, now tell me about his test and how I can pass."

"With the way you're going you're definitely going to be head of the TI division in no time."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Otou-san so tell me what I need to know about the copy nin before I tell Okaa-san where you keep your cigar and sake."

"There is no need for that I'll tell you. It's the bell test where you have to work together in order to get the bells even though there are only 2 bells"

"So we should work together and when we get the bells offer to give it to our other teammate"

"Yes, now please don't tell your mother about my sake."

"I won't, but if the test changes or Scarecrow sensei finds out you told me she will know faster than Shika can sleep. Bye Otou-san I have to go share this information with my team and see what else they know. See you in a couple of hours."

I headed to Ichiraku's before Naruto and Sasuke arrived, so I ordered myself a shrimp ramen.

"KAIA" I heard and then saw a flash of orange. "Hey Naruto, I'll tell you what I found out when Sasuke shows up. For now, order 3 bowls of ramen, and not a single bowl more since I'm paying."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH KAIA."

"Dobe shut-up will you." Guess who walked in the building, yup you got it the resident emo.

"Sasuke quite calling him dobe, and tell me what you found out."

"Hn, when I went to the genin corps. they didn't offer that much information, but they did say that we have to see what's 'underneath the underneath' "

"Ok so they were pretty much useless, Naruto tell me what the Hokage told you."

"Hokage-jiji didn't tell me anything except he knew I would pass."

"More useless information, well it's a good thing I found out what it's about. He told us not to eat breakfast to trick us, so eat something filling. It's a bell test he's going to offer us 2 bells even though we're 3 and tell us whoever doesn't get the bell goes back to the academy. That would cause us to be selfish and worry about no one but ourselves, but the whole test is on teamwork. So I need Naruto to tell us about his jutsus and then Sasuke needs to tell us about his and then I'll tell you about mine"

"Oh I know this really cool jutsu called the kage no bunshin, the Kawarimi and the henge."

"Ok Sasuke now tell us yours"

"Grand fireball jutsu, Phoenix flower jutsu, the academy 3 and that's it."

"OK well I now the academy jutsus, the shadow possession jutsu and the shadow paralysis jutsu. Oh and Naruto you do know that the kage no bunshin transfers their memories to you when they dispel."

"No wonder I got a headache when I popped them all at once."

That deserved a facepalm.

"Well now we need a plan. I have the least amount of chakra, but the best chakra control. So I should probably put him under my shadow possession jutsu. Naruto you're going to make the kage no bunshin but have 2 of them henge into Sasuke and I, so we can distract him. When you make the henged bunshin make sure you do it behind a smoke bomb so he doesn't notice that their clones. Also make sure you don't let those two get hit. Sasuke is going to wait for an opening to distract him while I trap him in my jutsu. Then Sasuke grabs the bells. You give one to Naruto and I. Then we try to give you one of ours so we pass the teamwork portion. Got it, good. Now go home, get to sleep and show up at 0900 because he's going to be late and eat something. Good night" I up and left.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san I'm home." I yelled when I got home. I went up the stairs and knocked on my troublesome brother's door to find out about his team.

"Shika, wake up."

"Troublesome twin had to wake me up, what do you want Kaia?"

"I just wanted to know about your team and jounin-sensei."

"They're all troublesome except for Choji, what about yours?"

"It's such a drag. Naruto has no brains, Sasuke has a stick up his ass, but my Sensei likes Icha Icha which is cool and I haven't been attacked by Sasuke's fangirls yet so that's good. Oh and I'm probably going to be the brains of the team because Naruto is slow and Sasuke only cares about himself... Hey Shika can I sleep here I don't feel like getting up."

"Sure little sis"

"By five minutes, Night"

"Goodnight"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haha People Can Go Fuck Themselves I Did this whole chapter in one day. There is probably a whole bunch of mistakes but I couldn't care less. If you hate on me with this story, I will go to your profile and roast your ass alive so don't try me. If you like it review positive stuff add it to favorites. And if you have a love interest in mind for Shikaia let me know. Oh and if you don't like cussing you can go fuck yourselves because I don't care and there probably will be lemons when she dating someone so you know if you can't handle it stop reading or I'll just right put when it happens and ends.


	2. Chapter 2:Damn Bell test

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shadow Twin

"BZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ" No, no, no absolutely not I don't want to wake up. Especially not to deal with my team this early. Oh god no. It's 7 fucking 30 I can't deal with this shit. I might as well get this shit over with. So I got dressed and went to the kitchen

"Okaa-san do you have food? I have to take my survival test and I'd rather not starve."

Then their was a gasp that made me roll my eyes.

" Oh my poor daughter I forgot your sensei was Kakashi Hatake. I'll give you extra and you can share it with your teammates."

I was then enveloped in a hug. "Okaa-chan please let me go, I can't breathe."

"Sorry dear. Just let your sensei know that if he is too harsh on you. Well tell him he can use his imagination."

"I certainly will Okaa-san. Bye gotta blast."

I just know today's going to be so stressful. Why couldn't I be born before Shika, then I wouldn't have to deal with this troublesome team. If we do fail I could just as Uncle Inochi to train me. I'm sure Ibiki Morino also wouldn't mind after I persuade him. Whatever I'll attempt to pass. I should save that idea for later.

"SHIKAIA!" I dare you to guess who said that.

"Hn" And that one. It looked like it was 0910.

"What a drag we probably have another hour or 2 until he shows up."

He's probably up in that tree watching us. If I point him out we get this over with, or I could sleep for another hour. Guess which one I chose.

POOF! I opened one eye and immediately shut it when I saw Kakashi-Sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Who ever said Naruto was a bad actor was stupid because man was he acting like a pro.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way. Now Shikaia wake up."

"So Sensei how long were you waiting up in that tree." I said with a yawn.

"Well what do you know we have a sensor."

"Now we don't. It was just obvious. You would wait there see if we got there on time, see the team dynamics, and if we ate breakfast or not. Now can we start your 'survival training' or not."

"Did someone wake up grumpy?"

That bastard trash talking my sleep. I'll just take a page out of Sasuke's vocabulary. "Hn"

"NO, NO not another duckbutt. Kaia don't become that teme."

He looked in my eyes with such puppy eyes I couldn't help, but melt inside. "Ahem, now then. Let's get started."

Kakashi-Sensei walks towards a clock. "Here we go it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these two bells from me that's all there is too it. If you can't get it by noon you'll go without lunch."

Oh I can't wait to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"But Sensei there's only 2 bells." Bless Naruto's acting skills.

"Oh that ultimately one of you will be disqualified for not completing your mission. You will be sent back to the academy. On the other hand all 3 of you could be disqualified and sent back. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells. When I say go attack."

Bitch please my plan won't fail I'm a Nara. I looked at Sasuke and Naruto hoping they remembered the plan.

"GO"

Sasuke threw a smoke bomb so me, Naruto and Sasuke could go hide, while Naruto made kage no bunshin and transformed 2 of them into Sasuke and I. Then Sasuke's bunshin hid with him so Kakashi wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well this is interesting, you two are still there."

"It was too much of a drag." said Bunshin Shikaia while she sat down on a stump. Aww Naruto knows me so well.

"So Blondie you can create kage no bunshin. Do you really think that can help you?"

Then all kage bunshins attacked Kakashi at once. I carefully moved behind Kakashi hiding my presence. Then the Sasuke bunshin jumped down and fought him too.

"So you made Sasuke a Bunshin. Why?"

SHIT. I forgot to add that calculation. Naruto doesn't know our styles so he can't perform them. I looked Sasuke in the eye signaling him to go help Naruto.

"Why don't you focus on the real one then" was Sasuke's arrogant response.

Oh thank Kami he understood. We only had 10 minutes left so I cast my shadow paralysis jutsu when he was distracted. "Shadow Paralysis Jutsu complete" I said with a smirk.

I made Kakashi-Sensei throw the bells to Naruto and Sasuke. The alarm then went of so I released the jutsu.

"Kaia take my bell."

"No, Kaia can have mine, dobe."

"I did the least amount of work you guys can keep the bells."

Then we kept going back and forth between why we shouldn't have the bell.

"ENOUGH"

We all stopped talking to see why Kakashi had yelled. We all shot him a confused look. "You all pass."

"We know."

" What do you mean be we know?"

"Nothing except that we knew about the bell test since yesterday night. I used some choice words with my Otou-San and he coughed it all up. I came up with the plan since I'm the smartest one here. No offense guys, it's just in my Nara blood."

"Well then. Team Seven get ready for your first mission tomorrow." He said still kind of lost.

"Sorry Sensei, but I think we should train before we do that. We need to train Naruto in academics, and taijutsu, Sasuke into being less bitchy, me in getting larger chakra reserves, and you into showing up on time. How about 0500."

"Shikaia profanity and that seems reasonable enough. Except for that last one."

Oh I'm going to find so much dirt on him. Such good information on his secrets that he'll never show up late again. Like they say a Nara with motivation means you better run the other way.

"By the way sensei, my _lovely_ okaa-chan suggests you don't overwork us. You know how moms get. As an official team we should go have lunch, sensei's treat."I said with the look that screamed run away and I get my scary ass mom to come after you.

"OH OH ICHIRAKU'S HERE WE COME"

"No if it's my treat let's go have some barbeque. Naruto having too much ramen is bad for you."

Naruto grumbled out a "Fine"

"Hey Sasuke if you try getting out of this team dinner I'll stick Ino on you and let her know where you live. I'm making team dinners official, miss one and you will be punished by me, and remember guys I want to be head of the TI division. I need some practice."

I could just feel the fear in them. God I love blackmail.

"Y-yes ma'am" Oh the power.

"Ok well let's go guys."

When we arrived I heard a high pitched squeal, so obviously I turned around only to see a blonde blur tackle Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun" Wait that means

"Yo Kaia why did you bring your troublesome team."

"Shove it Shika my team wasn't the one that tackled yours. God this is going to be a drag."

"You're telling me. What was your test about we had to steal sake and cigarettes to pass it was such a drag."

"UGH that's all you had to do, no our sensei apparently likes making us do extra work. His whole test was about teamwork, and he set up dirty tricks the whole time. Thankfully since I'm the smartest person after you Shika I figured it out, but then I have a troublesome team, so I had to make Sasuke pull out that stick that was up his ass, and make Naruto realize the bigger picture."

"Shikaia I don't have a stick up my…"

That was provided by the resident emo.

"Well yes we know that did you not hear me say I made you pull it out. Why do you think you said more than 4 words?"

"Hn"

Poor Naruto and Choji looked like they were starved so we went to sit down and eat. Then we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3:Training just began

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/

Chapter 3

(KPOV)Kakashi's Point of View

"I. Can't. Keep. Do-Doing. This. You. Monster"

"Now now my cute little genin, weren't you the one who asked for training instead of missions."

"Yeah, well I said to fucking train us, not try to kill us before we have sex."

"Shikaia, language your teammates ears can't handle that."

"Yeah, yeah my cute little sensei"

For the past few weeks we've been training. I taught them ninjutsu, taijutsu, and dispelling genjutsu. They're becoming shinobi. I could already see the improvements. I could see it in the way Shikaia was running her laps without breaking a sweat, the way Sasuke strived to improve his speed and the way Naruto stopped being dead last. I had a team that in the future would be able to take on ninjas of my caliber. I could see them surpassing me. I could see Naruto becoming Hokage, Sasuke becoming an S-Class ninja capable of taking down Itachi, and Shikaia becoming head of the TI division. I could see it.

"So guys lets have Shikaia teach you battle strategies, once we finish that I'll assign your role in team 7."

"Hai, sensei" they all nodded

After Shikaia taught them their strategies I had them all sit down.

"I've put a lot of thought into this and I decided that the Genin leader of this team will be Shikaia…"

Then I heard the yelling from Sasuke. Why wasn't he leader. Why wasn't he in charge. Why was the rookie of the year the leader. Strangely Naruto didn't make a sound.

"... Shikaia is your leader as she is the most level headed. She knows the value of teamwork more than you do Sasuke, and she is smarter than both of you combined. Plus she can keep both of you in line. She does have her blackmail. Naruto I'm surprised you haven't said anything."

"I'm disappointed Sensei, but I understand I'm not smart enough and that teme over there is too arrogant and would rely on no one but himself. I agree Kaia is the best person for this job. Now teme quit bitching so I can know my job."

He really has grown the most in team 7 hasn't he. But god damn it Shikaia you corrupted him too.

"Thank you Naruto, and Sasuke pull that stick out of your ass. You know I didn't ask to be leader, you know I find it troublesome. But if I can suggest something sensei. I suggest Sasuke being the leader in public. It's what everyone would expect. They would expect the rookie of the year to lead us, and that could be our advantage. We hide all our skills and make it seem as though Sasuke is the best, as though Naruto and I are only dead weight."

She's the brightest kunoichi I have ever met and she has a point as long as they underestimate them they have the advantage.

"Shikaia you will make a great leader for team 7, you just proved it. I agree with your suggestion. Now let me continue. Kaia you will not only be the leader, but you will also be the strategist of team 7 and the negotiator because of your intelligence. You and Naruto will share the job of gathering information. Naruto with your shadow clones you can send them anywhere and once they dispel you receive all their knowledge so I want you and Kaia too study bingo books, hand signs, jutsus and all you can get your hands on. Naruto that is not your only role. You will be team 7 bodyguard. By this I mean during every c rank mission and up you will send clones to scout the area. Behind us, in front of us and to left and right, but before that you need a new outfit, but that can wait until after we take a couple of D rank missions to get you some money. Sasuke you are now the fake leader of team 7, team 7 poster boy, but that's not all as the last remaining Uchiha your words hold weight so you will also become our negotiator, but before that can happen you need to become more polite. From now on these are your roles. This is what you must become in order to make team 7 succeed, and I know you will all make me proud."

I could see the tears in their eyes minus Sasuke. Now it's time for their training to truly begin. Starting with their affinity. I pulled out 3 sheets of paper. They all noticed the papers and looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"Right now you guys are about to learn you elemental affinity. Just channel chakra to the paper. If it lights up and turns to ash you have fire. If it splits in two you have wind. If it wrinkles you have lightning. Crumbles up earth. Dampens water. Yo Poster boy you're up."

"Hn"

He walked up channeling chakra to the paper and then the paper was wrinkled

"Lightning interesting. That's good I also have lightning. Naruto next."

"I'm going to get an element that kicks that temes ass. BELIEVE IT!"

Upon seeing Naruto's results I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Only you Naruto. You got the element that beats lightning, wind."

"Yeah suck it teme."

"Hn"

"Anyway Kaia you're next."

Slowly walking up to grab the paper she channeled her chakra and then let the paper drop as it burst into flames.

"Hate to burst your bubble Naruto, but Kaia's element beats yours. She clearly got fire."

"Aww no fair."

"How troublesome."

"Sensei what cool wind jutsu am I going to learn."

"About that. You aren't I just wanted to know you affinity at this stage so Kaia can come up with some team jutsu. Right now you all are going to be climbing trees."

Kaia clearly being the only one that understood what I meant only nodded while Naruto yelled

"I already know how to climb trees we learn that in the academy."

"Hmm but can you climb it with no hands."

I channeled chakra to the bottom of my feet with the ram signature. Then I walked up the tree. As I was hanging upside down on a branch I explained the process.

"Concentrate chakra too the bottom of your feet. Too much chakra you fly back to little and you fall off. Use your kunai and mark your spot. You also might want to try running in the beginning. Good luck."

Then I shun shinned away.

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've had writers block. Oh and I'm also looking for a beta so if you'd like that's an available position or you can spread the word. I'm also looking for more ideas so if you have any just leave a comment or hit up my PM.


	4. Chapter 4 Tree walking

Chapter 4

Back to Kaia's POV

That little UGH. He didn't even explain what the point is to it. He probably expected me to fucking tell them. This is just great ugh.

"OK why don't you both try it."

Naruto chakra control was horrible. He used too much causing him to fall. Sasuke was better, but not by much he also used to much chakra. What's the best way for them to do this, first let me teach them a lesson.

"Now think about it as a mission. You rushed in head first without an idea as to what to do, so you failed. In other words what I'm trying to say is don't rush in or you fail the mission."

I started walking to another section of the forest.

"Naruto create 10 kage bunshin to help with your training. I'll help you after I help Sasuke. Sasuke come with me."

"Hn. I don't need help."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I am your leader. Therefore you will listen to me. I don't need you to act like a little bitch, when I'm trying to help you."

Then like the little crybaby he is, he walked over with a pout.

"Ok Sasuke before you start I want you to try different levels of chakra output. I want you to feel if you stuck to the tree. Chakra is a part of you, it's an equal balance of spiritual and physical energy. Your chakra is like an arm, but much more useful the longer you train it the better you can use it. Once you feel as though you have a good output of chakra you can start climbing, but if you fall you start all over again with checking different chakra outputs. Got it. Good."

I then walked away to go help Naruto. Instead of walking to the original I walked to the bunshin that was patiently sitting. By patiently I mean shaking his leg and twitching.

"Hey Naruto Bunshin. Here's what I want you to do. Before you start I want all of you to put your foot on the tree and push chakra out. If you put too much you'll fly away and if you put too little you won't stick. I want you guys to keep messing with the amount of chakra you put out. Once it feels right try walking up the tree. When you fall try it again."

"I'm going to beat that teme. BELIEVE IT!"

"What a drag. If you guys need help just ask. I'll be over there by the creek. Bunshin Naruto dispel yourself."

No Nara has ever thought these words, but I guess I'll go be *shudder* productive. Since I already knew the tree walking exercise I guess, I'll try water walking. I took of my brown jacket and black shoes. I rebraided my spikey hair again to make sure it would stay out of my face when I walked on water, or when I fall into the water.

TIMESKIP

After 2 hours of hard work, I did it. I was drenched in water, but I did it. After learning the tree exercise, water walking wasn't as hard. Maybe it's because I was already good with the fundamentals. Whatever it was I'm thankful. If it was just as hard as tree walking it would've been so troublesome. Anyways I better go check on Naruto and Sasuke. Tomorrow I'll try and see if I can fight on water, I'll ask Kakashi Sensei for help.

I walked there to see dozen of Narutos and Sasuke running up the tree than falling. But here's the kicker once they fell, they didn't stop and try changing the output like I told them. No instead they ran up the tree again.

My voice was ice cold when I spoke

"The definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over again expecting a different result. Maybe that's why I told you once you fall, you stop, you try changing the amount of chakra you pour out, you test to see if your foot would stick. I thought if someone that cared for you gave you advice you would listen, but I guess it doesn't matter if you don't care about them."

With that I walked away. I went home and sat on the roof. Then I heard a

POOF

"Kaia… I know you're mad at your teammates, but you have to understand. Are you laughing?"

"Sorry Sensei it's just I'm not as mad as I made it seem. I had to teach them a lesson in a couple of things."

"Please elaborate"

He was so confused. God I wish I could see his face it would've been priceless. Ugh damn mask. I wonder if it's soft though. What if it's itchy? Eww no, I hope it's sooooofffffft.

"Can I have one of your spare masks? I want to know if it's soft. What were we talking about again…. Oh yeah. I was teaching them a lesson about tactics and how not to be self centered. Tactic wise it was to let them know that if you rush into things it won't always end well, and teamwork wise it was to teach them they can't do everything on their own and to rely on you and I. I figured if I got upset then they would learn their lesson."

"Well aren't you a smart little genin. Maa I guess I can let you borrow a mask, but I'll need it back. Also before you make more plans like this, let me know ahead of time so I can help. I could've had them crying from guilt."

I think he was smiling. I couldn't really tell with the mask on his face. Or maybe he was just squinting.

"Hmm Sensei, do you need glasses?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Because you're squinting so the logical conclusion would be that you're squinting"

He sweat dropped

"I was smiling."

"No I don't think you were. If you don't feel like smiling then don't bother faking it. Ok sensei. Well, Ja Ne."

Then I left and went to bed.

TIME SKIP AGAIN

When I woke up the next morning I headed to the training grounds. Once I arrived an orange blur ambushed me with apologies.

"I'm so sorry Kaia. Please forgive me. I'll always listen to you from now on. And I care about you too."

"I'm still a little mad, but I forgive you."

Sasuke looked me in the eyes, and said

"Hn"

Maybe I'm becoming fluent in Uchiha, but I think he means

'I'm sorry too.'

"I forgive you too Sasuke."

"Aww now isn't this such a cute little sight to see. Little Kaia, Naru, and Sasuke making up."

The damn pervert walked in. Oh wait yessssss. He had another mask in his hand. Yay.

"Give me, give me, give me, please."

He tossed it to me with a quick flick to his wrist. I caught it with ease.

"So soft, soft, cotton, soft. Oh god it's so soft."

"Is she mumbling about how soft it is."

Asked a confused Naruto.

"She did say she liked soft things. I gave it to her because she was very upset yesterday. But I still want it back. Anyways it's time for our daily D-Rank mission."

Then all you could hear was groaning from the boys.

"Let's go."

"Hey Hokage-jiji."

"Hello Team 7. For Kakashi's squad we have several available tasks. Babysitting the neighboring village's chief council's son. Help dig potatoes-"

"NOOOOO. No, thank you. As for me I want to do a more exciting mission. Give me something else."

I couldn't help but agree with Naruto. As much as I am lazy this was starting to get on my nerves. I could Sasuke felt the same.

"How dare you, you're just a brand new genin. With no experience like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve your self."

Please we're beyond ready. Iruka-Sensei just doesn't want Naruto being in danger

"If I may Iruka-Sensei we've done the 30 D rank missions already and I believe our Sensei feels as though we can handle a C Rank mission. Please prove me correct Kakashi-Sensei."

It was probably best that I intervened or else it would've been a screaming match between the two of them.

"Ah right, I agree with the statement Shikaia made. Naruto was just expressing our opinions with a lot less tact."

"If you insist, I will give you a C rank mission. You'll be bodyguards for someone."

"Who? Who? A feudal lord, a princess, a mhph mhhhhh."

I put my hand over Naruto's mouth.

"No Naruto. That wouldn't be C rank. Iruka-Sensei taught us that. Now be quiet so he can tell us who it is. Sorry Lord Hokage."

"Anyways, I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor."

We all turned around and look to see who it was.

"What's this, It's just a bunch of snot-nosed brats. The blonde haired one doesn't even look like a ninja. What's with the short one, she looks like she's about to fall asleep."

"What I'll kill him."

Great just go and get Naruto pissed off and then insult me about my damn height. Time to intervene... again.

"If you would like someone else, you would have to pay a fee to change it. Or you could go to another Village, but I've heard they're charging more. My teammates and I may be genin, but our sensei certainly isn't. Infact he's a well known shinobi. I also don't recommend insulting the ninja's that will be protecting you. Especially not me."

"Very well. I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I expect to get there safely even if it means giving up your own life."

"As expected of us. We will depart tomorrow. Team 7 go to the training grounds we have much to discuss."

With that he Shunshinned away leaving us behind in a swirl of leaves.

Oh yeah BTW I don't own Naruto obviously


End file.
